


another apology and a little bit of love

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, I'm Bad At Tagging, LITTLE LOVE, apology, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Tasha apologizes to Patterson again and things go a little better for her. (Mild Patata)





	another apology and a little bit of love

_What am I doing here?_ Tasha thought as she climbed the dark stairs to Patterson’s sixth floor apartment.When she finally got to apartment 6F, she tried to knock on the door, but couldn’t. _This is the only relationship I can have with you right now._ Patterson had said a mere two weeks before. Now, her words echoed in Tasha’s mind, reminding her that Patterson hated her, though she couldn’t really be blamed for that. 

Finally, she mustered enough courage to knock on the door. “Coming!” she heard Patterson yell from inside. She sounded tired. For a brief moment Tasha thought vaguely of running away and pretending this had never happened, but suddenly Patterson had the door opened, the bored expression on her face going cooler as she realized it was Tasha. “What do you want?” Patterson asked, her lips pursed in a thin line. She looked bad, dark circles under her eyes, the bright blue of her irises contrasting the redness of her sclera. Due to the late hour, she was dressed in pajamas and had her long hair tied back in a messy bun. Seeing her look so bad broke Tasha’s heart. She started to tear up a bit. “I’m so sorry, Patterson,” she said weaky, looking at the floor, “I fucked up.” Patterson nodded. “Damn right you did.”

Tasha opened her mouth to continue, but Patterson held up her hand. “I’d rather not do this in the hallway,” she said rather bluntly, taking a step into the apartment. Tasha followed, shutting the door behind her. The apartment was dark, the only light coming from the tv where a video game was paused. They stood in silence for a moment before Tasha continued. 

“I know I should have told you about Borden, but I was trying to protect you.” Tasha said still looking down, “I thought that if you believed he was dead, it would be easier to forget about him. Forget what he had done to you. I’ve regretted not telling you for weeks, because I can’t stand seeing you in pain.” Two tears fell in a puddle at her feet as Tasha looked up. She fully expected Patterson to say something about “thinking about that before you kept Borden from me,” but she didn’t. Instead the woman leaned forward and kissed her gently. “It’s OK,” she said, taking a step back, “I forgive you. Now please go home and sleep, it’s late.” Tasha nodded, tears still running down her face. “I love you,” she whispered as she left. 

Patterson stood in the same spot for half an hour after Tasha left, replaying what had happened over and over in her head. She didn’t really know why she had forgiven Tasha. Maybe it was because of how tired she was. Maybe it was because of how sorry the other woman had looked, her hair a mess, tears running down her face. Or maybe it was just simply because it was time. One way or another, she had forgiven her friend. She had forgiven her and kissed her. But no matter how many times she replayed that in her head didn’t make a difference. She loved Tasha. And Tasha loved her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but when do i ever. Mostly I just needed a happy ending for Tasha/Patterson


End file.
